best friends share
by Lily Amy Jones
Summary: rated for makeing out,Best friends share everything secrets,clothes,boyfriends? yes watch as everyone sees Alex and Mason and Alex and Hunter? Thea and Hunter Thea and Mason? drabble short.i don't own wowp 3 chapters
1. Chapter 1

Best friends: Someone you can totally be yourself around and not give a care in the world about your actions or feelings because they won't judge you for the stupid things you may do or say.-urban dicitionary.

Max: When I met Thea,my number one thought was what if she's just like Alex!She was full of sarcasm,dirty looks,pranks,and celery.

Once,when she stayed for dinner,Alex tried to feed me socks again!Thea rolled her eyes and tossed them behind her back.

"Alex,why would you feed your brother socks?That belong to your dad! there leathel!" She exclamed.

"Maxie,don't let her cook for you!"Thea warned,

,yep only she,my mom,and my grandma got to call me that.I never got her to change it.

She smiled slapped me in the back of the head an lead Alex up the staries.

Soon after she started dating Hunter I noted some well,pysical contact between Hunter and Alex just hands staying a little to long,I don't think even they saw it.

Or,With Thea and Mason,but when Thea and Hunter were alone or thought they were,it was easy to tell they were in and Mason were no diffrent.

When I metioned that to her,she paled,her eyes serching around the room."Um..Maxie,buddy I-I gotta go to the um..somewhere not here?" She said before running to Alex's room.

When,I see her a day later she askes "How,did you know?" "Know what?" I ask."That me and Alex were dating Hunter **And** Mason!" She whisper yells.

"What I was right?" He askes "Oh,you didn't already know?" she askes I shake my head 'no'.she sighs "Opps,please don't tell." she beggs I nod franticly.

She lets out a sigh of happieness,she hugs me and runs to Alex's room. Weird! "Hey,has anyone seen my Mash-potato helmet?" I yell.I hear laughter weird.


	2. Chapter 2

Best friends: Someone you can totally be yourself around and not give a care in the world about your actions or feelings because they won't judge you for the stupid things you may do or say.-urban dicitionary.

Harper:

Best friends,their are a lot of defines on it only one to me is real in this case,One soul in two bodies,two who share everything.

EVERYTHING,that is a strong and me we are sisters right? So,its only fitting she finds a new best friend.

Then one day I went to my homeroom class Math,and saw the teacher in front of the class talking to a student,that was Thea stone.

We were paried up for are progect,she really,really didn't get Math at got along were done early so we talked,she even liked my ocean themed dress!

She handed me her class list asking what my next class was,she had writting next with Alex then,she had art with me and Alex.I hope they got along.

When we met up in 3rd period she smiled and waved walking over,"I met Alex." she replied.I nodded hoping for the best."She's cool."Thea replied easily.

All of us got along well becoming fast both girls started dating the Greyback brothers, as I had nicknamed them,they had never been happier.

When one day they came up to me saying "Harper,were sharing." both girls said."Sharing what?" "Boys!" they said happily,before sitting down watching t.v.

"Erm,why?" "Because,well we can't decide!" They said shuging their shoulders "Oh,and get this,it was their idea!"I looked and felt shocked!

I mean I thought those boys were sane,well you can't help who you fall for,like Zeke,first I thought he was a freak!I love him and always will I think.

I looked over,Alex was hugging Mason,Thea was well, I think that was kissing but,I'm not sure,well if there happy i'm happy.


	3. Chapter 3

Best friends: Someone you can totally be yourself around and not give a care in the world about your actions or feelings because they won't judge you for the stupid things you may do or say.-urban dicitionary.

Jerry

I didn't want my little girl to grow up,date boys,ect. So when Alex brings home a boy,I go all papa bear on there butts.

Thea wasn't my real daughter,but that doesn't mean I will let her be hurt,she wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed if you know what I mean.

So when they start dating Mason and Hunter I didn't know both girls were dating both boys! How I found out well,thats a weird story.

when that day started it was no diffrent from any others, Me and my wife Thresa woke up and got dresses and walked down to the sub shop relizing we were out of bread! You can't make a sandwich without bread!

After,saying "Justin your incharge!" And running out of the shop to the local market,when found all of are bread and ran back to the sub shop pleased to see it still standing.

We walked in the door dropping are bread on the counter.I walked over to the loft nearly having a panick attack at what I ,my sweet baby girl sucking face

with Hunter greyback,Masin grybaxk was currently makeing out with my- not - daughter Thea."Wha-uh-hu-sa-Alex!" I yelled."Why are you kissing him I thought you

were with him!" I point to Mason,"Were sharing!" Thea replies."Why?" "Because,we can't pick." "Erm.. ,should we run?" Mason asked.

"Run!" Thea and Alex yelled,Mason and Hunter took off werewolf ,speed really paying ran off towards the terrace,near the lege,they actully seemed

thinking about jumping,"The satries not the lege!' Thea were chased around for a hour untill I couldn't breath,"How about we call it even just don't

kiss in the doorway!" I gasped.


End file.
